1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a technique for estimating location. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of measuring a location of an object in a three-dimensional (3D) space, and a method for measuring location and a system thereof.
2. Related Art
Presently, an object identification technique has been widely applied in different domains of logistics management and control, warehouse management and design of interactive play equipment, etc. The object identification technique is, for example, a near field communication (NFC), or a radio frequency identification (RFID) system, etc.
In the above techniques, only a range of a signal can be estimated through signal attenuation, though a direction source of the signal cannot be determined. Therefore, application of these techniques in positioning is limited. Current solutions under development mainly include “radio frequency (RF) triangulation” and “RF fingerprinting”. However, according to the above solutions, a plurality of signal read/write devices have to be emplaced in a selected area, and meanwhile problems such as signal scattering, multiple paths and signal attenuation, etc. are encountered, and these factors directly influence implementation cost, an application range and positioning accuracy.